rolvefandomcom-20200215-history
Unit 1968: Vietnam
Unit 1968: Vietnam '''is FPS game created by the ROLVe Community on April 21, 2017. Weapons Viet Cong Weapons '''Assault: , STG-44, Ithaca 37, DB Shotgun, M2 Carbine, M1A1 Thompson, M1 Carbine, SVT-40, MAT-49 and Škorpion Scout: Mosin Nagant, Mosin Nagant Optical, Kar98k, Kar98k Optical, Lee-Enfield and Lee-Enfield Optical Support: M1919A6, M60, M1918 BAR and Tommy gun Engineer: Ithaca 37, DB Shotgun, MAT-49, Škorpion, Tommy Gun and M1A1 Thompson Medic: M1 Carbine, MAT-49, Škorpion and SVT-40 Secondary: Makarov, Tokarev and M1917 Melee: Knife US Marines Weapons Assault: M16A1, G3, M2 Carbine, Tommy Gun, M1A1 Thompson, Ithaca 37 and DB Shotgun Scout: 340 Savage, 340 Savage Optical, M40, Lee-Enfield and Lee-Enfield Optical Support: M1919A6, M60,M1918 BAR and Tommy gun Engineer: Ithaca 37, DB Shotgun, M3 Grease Gun, MAC-10 Medic: M14, M1 Carbine, M3 Grease Gun, MAC-10 and M1 Garand Secondary: M1911, Hi-Power and M1917 Melee: Knife. Future/Upcoming Weapons NOTE: This is a prediction, not all of these weapons may be added or not added. Sidearms: Mark 22, Model 10, Colt M1903, Nambu T14, Luger, C96 SMG: Thompson, Owen, M12, Uzi, PPSh-41, Type 100, PM-63, K-50M Assault Rifles: XM177/Commando, CAR-15, Stoner 63, Vz. 58, FG 42, AKM, Type 56 Shotguns: M870, M620, Auto-5 LMG: HK21, M1918A2 BAR, RPK, Degtyarev Sniper Rifles: M21, M70, Type 99/Arisaka, Dragunov SVD DMR: L1A1, SKS Engineer Gadgets: M202 FLASH, M72 LAW, RPG-7, Strela-2 Control * Reload Weapon: Press the R''' Key * '''Prone (Lay Down): Press the Z''' Key * '''Jump: Press the SPACEBAR Key * Crouch: Press the C''' or '''Ctrl Key * Sprint: Press the L-SHIFT '''Key * '''Switch weapon firemode (Assault rifles only): Press the V''' key * '''Spot Enemy: Press the E''' Key * '''Toss Grenade: Press the G''' Key * '''Sensitivity Adjustment/Settings: Press the P '''Key * '''Quick melee attack: Press the F '''Key * '''View Leaderboard: Press the TAB '''Key * '''Select Primary Weapon: Press the 1 '''Key * '''Select Secondary Weapon: Press the 2 '''Key * '''Select Melee Weapon: Press the 3 'Key * '''Drop Ammo (Support Class Only)/Drop Medkit (Medic Class Only)/Equip Rocket Launcher (Engineer Class Only): '''Press the '''4 '''Key * '''Ammo Request/Medic Request: '''Press the '''T '''Key Classes In-game, there are 5 classes, the ''Assault class, the Scout, the Support, ''the ''Medic, ''and the ''Engineer. Assault The '''Assault class is the most common class to find on the battlefield. Weapons they use consist are made up of assault rifles or shotguns. Their special ability is that they can run faster than the other classes. Scout The Scouts in-game are made up with people that use snipers most of the time. Although one could rush in, it is generally recommended to stay behind cover as a Scout. There can be three of these on a team. Support Support classes generally only use machine guns. Unlike the other classes, the Support class can drop ammo for their team just in case they are to run out of ammo. There can be four of them on a team. Medic The Medic '''is a DMR/SMG class that is a mid-line support. Similar to the Support, '''Medics '''can heal players who are damaged. There can be four of these on a team. Engineer '''Engineers are a combination of shotguns and SMGs. Currently, their only ability is that they can carry an extra grenade (4). There can be two of these on a team. Differences from Day of Infamy/Battlefield 1 Coming Soon Gamemodes Unit 1968: Vietnam '''has two gamemodes as it still in developments. Team Deathmatch '''Team Deathmatch (or TDM for short) is a game mode where the objective is to get a higher score than the opposing team. TDM matches currently last for ten minutes. TDM is featured on three maps: Cove, Riverside, and Duong Båc. This is one of two gamemode available as Unit 1968: Vietnam is still in development. Push Push is a game mode where one teams tries to capture objectives from the other team within the time limit. Push matches last at least five minutes, but every time an objective is captured the time is extended. Currently the game mode is only featured on the map Làng Bắc. Maps Cove Cove '''was the first map to be added for '''Unit 1968: Vietnam. Made by TC8950, the map's main feature is its namesake, a small bay with a narrow opening into the "ocean." The terrain is comprised of large cliffs and hills which makes it an ideal map to snipe on. At the center of a map is a town. Behind the town, there is a hill with a large mansion on top of it. There are several warehouses scattered throughout the map. Riverside Riverside was the second map to be added for Unit 1968:Vietnam. Made by ExecutiveKrab, the map consists of a creek separating the north and south sides of the map that leads into a large river. The map has several tunnels, including an underwater tunnel behind the map's town. Riverside also has a large hill on the north side of the map, with several warehouses and cabins scattered throughout the terrain. Not unlike its predecessor, it also has a large mansion at the top of its hill. Duong Båc Duong Båc made by davidweiss is the third map added to the game. It is a TDM map that features a large city with many multi-story buildings and some large open spaces. Each team spawns on a road on opposite sides of the city. In the city there is a group of buildings surrounding the center which contains a walled in park and a large two story building with a balcony that goes around the enitre roof. On a hill outside of town there is also a two story building and on the other side there is a long barn next to a water tower. However, as of February 2019, this map has been discontinued in the game. Category:Games